You Need More Passion
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Mako seems to think Korra needs some Firebending lessons.


Makorra for fuckyeahavatarshipping 3

**You need more passion.**

"Korra!" Mako called, his undertone hinting annoyance. It'd been about three weeks since he, Bolin, and Asami had moved in to the young Avatar's current residency. It wasn't long after that his and Asami's relationship had faded and burned out. The nonbender was so consumed with grief and confusion; she mostly kept herself locked up in her room. Once when Mako came to try and comfort her, she screamed and threw everything she could get her hands on at him. He'd left, and the two hadn't talked much since.

Korra turned to him in surprise, and smiled that confident, carefree smile of hers. "Oh, hey, Mako. Can I help you with something?"

_Oh, yes. You can help me with a _lot _of thing,_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, and just looked at the girl standing across from him. _Doesn't this girl realize anything?_ "You haven't been to practice since we've moved in. What's up with that?" He demanded, his stare growing steely as he watched her raise her hand to play with her hair.

"I've been working on my airbending." She replied quietly, and Mako instantly felt like an idiot. Of course that's where she'd be. He knew how frustrated and upset the girl was with herself.

"Oh…" He looked down, and scratched the back of his head; and as soon as he did that, a devious idea came to mind.

He knew this girl had feelings for him. And who was he kidding? He was crazy for the girl since they met. It was time to set some sparks ablaze.

"Well," The firebender started, a smirk on his face that reached to his eyes. "Your firebending could use some work, too." He said dismissively, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. She looked up at him, anger plain on her face.

"Oh, does it now?" She practically growled at him, grabbing his collar, and pulling him down to her level. She cursed herself mentally for the six inches that separated their heights. Was it so necessary to be that much shorter than him? She wasn't one to look up at people.

He just chuckled and carefully pried her hand from his collar and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'd be more than happy to give you some pointers, Korra." His voice was low, laced with desire. She had to look away from his intense stare, cheeks blazing. He chuckled to himself. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled her along the maze of hallways that lead to his room. Korra's hand shook slightly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, and she just held on tighter.

Once the two made it safely to the firebender's room, Mako let go of her hand and nonchalantly laid down on his bed. Korra fidgeted nervously.

"What about Asami?" The young Avatar said meekly. Mako propped himself up on his elbows and just looked at her. _God his eyes. _Korra thought to herself. _I've never seen such beautiful gold eyes._

"Asami and I aren't talking. We're through." He watched as the girl visibly relaxed. "Korra. Come here." She loved the way her name sounded from his lips. His beautiful, delicate lips.

Korra moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Mako rolled his eyes, grabbing the girl's shoulder and pulling her closer to him, where the two were both laying on his bed, facing each other.

Her gaze kept darting from his golden eyes, to his lips.

"You're the only one I want now." His lips went hungrily to capture hers. Her heart skipped a beat as her hands moved to grasp his shirt. He smirked against her lips, before biting her lip, gently pulling. He could feel her hands tighten as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring every cavern. Korra had definitely done this before. She bit and sucked on his bottom lip, using her tongue expertly. He smiled and pulled back.

"You're firebending." He stated, and she looked up at him in confusion. "You need more passion, Korra." He said, deviously nipping at her neck, insuring purple bruises in the morning. "And I'm _just_ the person to show you."

His hands, which were mysteriously absent, made no work in removing her top and bra. The Avatar let out a slight gasp at the sudden temperature change. Her cheeks were red permanently now, and she looked up at him, excited.

"Show me what you can do then, Firebender." This was a challenge, and he liked it.

Mako pinned the girl down, straddling her hips. One hand caressed her face, kissing her with fervor again, while the other cupped her breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple. The girl moaned in response, and Mako smirked once again against her skin, kissing from the corner of her mouth to her neck, then to her collarbone, down her chest where he sucked her nipple, flicking his tongue oh so skillfully, making sure to show both an equal amount of attention.

Korra was not appreciating being the only one topless. She used her hands, grasping desperately to Mako's shirt to pull it over his head.

And boy, did she like what she saw. The years of training definitely paid off. His abs were impressive, even for a firebender. A six pack, bordering on an eight pack. This was only leading her to get more, and more aroused.

It didn't help that he was kissing all the way down her torso. Her ribs, her flat tummy, her waist, everywhere. She was doing her best not to wiggle under him. This was all so torturous, yet she wanted more.

His fingers grazed her legs as he removed her pants, leaving only her plain panties. Even without any details, Mako was plenty excited. He could feel his erection pulling at his pants. How he wanted this girl under him. This beautiful, coffee skinned, Southern Water-Tribe girl. She was about to be all his.

His hands rubbed the inside of her thighs, rewarding him with hisses of pleasure. He traced his tongue along the lining of her underwear, being careful not to touch her. _Just yet._

With one hand, he continued fondling her breasts, and with the other, he rubbed her clit through her panties.

"Damn, Korra." He said, arrogance evident in his tone. "I knew you had a thing for me, but this is quite impressive." The arousal that had begun on entering his room had left the young Avatar soaked. Mako carefully removed the rest of her troublesome clothing with his teeth, sliding them down her flawless legs. Rubbing his hands up her legs, he spread her legs, earning a gasp of surprise from the girl.

He slid one of his long fingers into the girl slowly, judging her reaction, which just so happened to be moaning Mako's name. Ugh. This girl was not making this any easier.

He moved quicker and quicker, adding two more fingers as he did. The girl's hips were bucking with his motions. He loved what effect he had on her.

"Mako." She growled, breathless, eager. This young man who had taken her heart in a blink of an eye, was driving her crazy. Giving her just enough pleasure to get her to the edge, and not push her over.

He just chuckled, understand what the poor girl so desperately needed. He undid the buttons and zipper to his pants and slipped them right off along with his boxers.

Korra assumed the young man was well endowed, but she couldn't have ever imagined his eight inch member, poised at her entrance.

"Ready for this, Korra?" He asked, pressing his head into her. She moaned in response.

"Just do it." She hissed in response.

And that was all he needed before he thrusted inside of her, eliciting another moan from the girl. He quickly picked up speed, enjoying more than anything the tight feel of this girl. It felt like nothing ever before. Sure, he's slept with other girls, but nothing has ever felt like her.

He could feel himself getting ready to come, but he didn't want to be the first to succumb to pleasure. He hastened his pace, and felt her walls tighten in response.

"Mako" Korra moaned his name, hips bucking with pleasure. It wasn't long before she felt herself clamping on him, releasing a final moan of his name in absolute bliss. Smirking to himself, he released inside of her, calling her name as well.

The two then proceeded to crawl under his covers, the young Avatar curling up against the firebender. He just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"So, Korra, what have you learned today?" He asked, a condescending tone in his voice. He felt her smile against his chest.

"That I could go for you teaching me anytime you'd like."


End file.
